Short Fiction
Short Stories Classic *''The Best Short Stories of Fyodor Dostoevsky *''The Parisian Affair and Other Stories by Guy de Maupassant *''The Fall of the House of Usher and Other Writings by Edgar Allen Poe *''First Love and Other Stories ''by Ivan Turgenev *''The Kruezter Sonata and Other Stories by Leo Tolstoy *''The Death of Ivan Ilyich and Other Stories'' by Fyodor Dostoevsky *''Three Tales'' by Gustav Flaubert *''Dead Men Tell No Tales'' by Emile Zola *The Queen of Spades and Other Stories by Alexander Pushkin *''To Build a Fire and Other Favorite Stories'' by Jack London *''The Collected Tales'' of Nikolai Gogol *''Heart of Darkness and Other Tales'' by Joseph Conrad *''Ward No. 6 and Other Stories, 1892-1895'' by Anton Chekhov *''The Lady With the Little Dog and Other Stories, 1896-1904'' by Anton Chekhov *''Carmen and Other Stories'' by Prosper Merimee *''Tales From the Thousand and One Nights'' *''Aesop's Fables'' *''Rashomon and Other Stories by Ryunosuke Akutagawa Modern *''What We Talk About When We Talk About Love by Raymond Carver *''Elephant by Raymond Carver *''Collected Stories ''of Cynthia Ozick *Palm-of-the-Hand Stories by Yasunari Kawabata *''Dubliners by James Joyce *''The Collected Stories'' of Isaac Babel *''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button and Six Other Short Stories'' by F. Scott Fitzgerald *''Everything that Rises Must Converge'' by Flannery O'Conner *''In the Heart of the Country by William Gass *''Exile and Kingdom by Albert Camus *''Selected Short Stories'' of William Faulkner *''Acts of Worship'' by Yukio Mishima *''Selected Stories'' by Alice Munro *''The Metamorphosis and Other Stories'' by Franz Kafka *''The Complete Stories'' of Truman Capote *''Men Without Women by Ernest Hemingway *''The Snows of Kilimanjaro by Ernest Hemingway *''My Oedipus Complex by Frank O'Connor *''Blow-Up and Other Stories by Julio Cortazar *''All Fires the Fire and Other Stories'' by Julio Cortazar *''The Complete Short Stories'' by Saki *''Just After Sunset'' by Stephen King *''For Esme - With Love and Squalor'' by J.D. Salinger *''An Old Pub Near the Ange''l by James Kelman *''In Between the Sheet'' by Ian McEwan *''South of No North'' by Charles Bukowski *''The Things They Carried'' by Tim O'Brien *''Burning Your Boats'' by Angela Carter *''Criers and Kibitzers, Kibitzers and Criers by Stanley Elking *''Essential Stories ''by V.S. Pritchett *''The Return ''by Andrei Platonov *''The Collected Stories of Lorrie Moore *''Fictions by Jorge Luis Borges *''Strange Pilgrims ''by Gabriel Garcia Marquez *''The Collected Short Stories by Roald Dahl *''The Burning Plain and Other Stories'' by Juan Rulfo *''The Collected Stories'' of Vladimir Nabokov *''Moral Disorder by Margaret Atwood *''Collected Stories ''of John Cheever Contemporary *''The Informers by Bret Easton Ellis *''Life After God'' by Douglas Coupland *''How We are Hungry'' by Dave Eggers *''No One Belongs Here More than You by Miranda July *''After the Quake ''by Haruki Murakami *''The Elephant Vanishes by Haruki Murakami *''Brief Interviews With Hideous Men by David Foster Wallace *''The Dog of Marriage by Amy Hempel *''Break it Down by Lydia Davis *''Drown by Junot Diaz *''Last Evenings on Earth by Roberto Bolano Short Short Stories/Flash Fiction *''The Book of Fables by W.S. Merwin *''Novels in Three Lines'' by Felix Feneon *''The Nimrod Flip-Out by Etgar Keret *''Murder in the Dark by Margaret Atwood *''Palm-of-the-Hand Stories by Yasunari Kawabata *''The Collected Stories of Lydia Davis *''Lost in the Funhouse'' by John Barth *''Metrophilias'' by Brendan Connell *''The Collected Stories'' of Colette *''The Arabian Nights: Tales of 1001 Nights'' *''The Voice Imitator'' by Thomas Bernhard *''Today I Wrote Nothing'' by Daniil Kharms *''Microcosmic Tales'' edit. by Isaac Asimov *41 Stories by O. Henry *''AM/PM'' by Amelia Gray *''Microscripts by Robert Walser *''The Black Sheep and Other Fables ''by Augusto Monterroso *''The Age of Wire and String ''by Ben Marcus *''Road-Side Dog by Czeslaw Milosz *''Nature Stories'' by Jules Renard *''Invisible Cities'' by Italo Calvino *''One Minute Stories'' by Istvan Orkeny *''One Thousand and One-Second Stories'' by Inagaki Taruho *''Selected Stories'' by Robert Walser *''The Spiteful Planet and Other Stories by Shinichi Hoshi *''The Collected Stories by Amy Hempel *''Falsificaciones'' by Marco Denevi *''Under the Shadow'' by Gilbert Sorrentino *''The Complete Fables'' of Jean de la Fontaine *''The Vampire of Curitiba and Other Stories'' by Dalton Trevisan *''Microfictions'' by Ana Maria Shua *''The Pearl Jacket and Other Stories'' *''The Tunnel: Selected Poems'' by Russell Edson *''Scenes from the Bathhouse by Mikhail Zoshchenko *''Contemplation ''by Franz Kafka *''Farewells to Plasma by Natasza Goerke *''Exercises in Style'' by Raymond Queneau *''Singular Pleasures'' by Harry Mathews *''The Complete Butchier's Tales by Rikki Duocornet *''More One Minute Stories ''by Istvan Orkeny *''Confabulario and Other Inventions by Juan Jose Arreola *''The Waste Books'' by George Christoph Lichtenberg *''The Nature of Things'' by Francis Ponge *''Wild Grass by Lu Xun *''Cronopios and Famas by Julio Cortazar *''Stories and Texts for Nothing by Samuel Beckett *''Excitability by Diana Williams *''Between Fantoine and Agapa'' by Robert Pinget *''PP/FF: An Anthology'' *''Insects are Just Like You and Me'' by Kuzhali Manickavel *''The Complete Fables by Aesop *''Fifty-One Tales by Lord Dunsany *''Revenge of the Lawn'' by Richard Brautigan *''The Assignation'' by Joyce Carol Oates *''The Prophet by Kahil Gibran *''Dreamtigers by Jorge Luis Borges *''Restless Nights'' by Dino Buzzati *''Telegrams of the Soul'' by Peter Altenberg *''Sudden Fiction'' series edit. by Robert Shapard *''The Museum of Useless Efforts'' by Cristina Peri Rossi /lit/ Short Story Roulette 2.0 Get it here (link is now broken) *"The Whore of Mensa" by Woody Allen *"A Real Doll" by A.M. Homes *"The Loneliness of the Long Distance Runner" by Alan Silitoe *"The Queen of Spades" by Alexander Pushkin *"The Willows" by Algernon Blackwood *"Passion" by Alice Munro *"San Fransisco" by Amy Hempel *"The Kitchen Child" by Angela Carter *"Burning House" by Anne Beattie *"Aaron Trow" by Anthony Trollope *"The Bet" by Anton Chekhov *"The Case of Lady Sannox" by Arthur Conan Doyle *"Trilobites" by Breece D'J Pancake *"Super-Toys Last All Summer Long" by Brian Aldiss *etc. Category:Recommended Reading